


all you

by sapphicleksa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Team Talon (Overwatch), mentioned and roasted in various capacities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicleksa/pseuds/sapphicleksa
Summary: Sombra's kind of drunk, Widow's kind of sweet, and they're altogether adorable.





	all you

Sombra woke to the sight of a smug blue woman, the picture of effortless beauty and old money in a champagne silk robe and loose dark hair, sitting with her legs primly crossed and a glass of red wine in her hand, smiling down at her.

She looked up at Widow with an expression caught between awe and disgust. She held up her finger and even she could hear how slurred her words still were. “I have…a lot of questions.”

Widow’s infuriating and damn intoxicating smile widened. “Yes?”

“First…you’re still drinking…how.”

“I’m French.” She tilted her head to the side. “And a biologically modified assassin.”

“And an alcoholic.”

She smiled with her teeth now. “Yes, certainly. Though, I was under the impression you are too, and yet…” Widow waved at Sombra vaguely with a delicate hand.

“You just gestured at all of me. Come on. That’s rude. I’m not even a mess. Look, could a mess do this?” She gripped the bedpost like it was all that was tethering her to this world, rose unsteadily to her feet, and promptly collapsed onto the luxurious softness of Widow’s cashmere-covered feather-mattress beautifully bougie-ass bed, which she rolled around in with a sigh, wrapping herself in the blankets until she was a human burrito. “Blame Gabe. He put like, I don’t even know, some super-soldiers only shit in my drink. I thought we were bros but he tricked me. Traitor.”

“ _Ah_ , Sombra, I did warn you not to touch the punch.” Widow reached out with her free hand to ruffle Sombra’s hair; that and her face were all that poked out from her blanket cocoon.

Sombra wiggled herself into a somewhat sitting position so she could lean into Widow’s side. The hair-touching felt nice, and so did being so close to Widow, who was being extraordinarily sweet and patient or maybe she was just amused, but thinking about secret motives was making Sombra’s head hurt so she decided to just ignore that and focus on Widow. “I’m no pussy. If Gabey can drink it so can I.”

“He’s at least twice your size.”

“And I’m at least twice the man he’ll ever be.” Her eyes widened. “Widow you smell _good_.”

That got a laugh out of her, a bright, twinkling laugh that even reached her golden eyes. “Changing your clothes and taking a shower will do that for you.”

Sombra’s mouth fell open. “No perfume? This is all you?”

“Maybe a _little_ something,” Widow said secretively, raising her eyebrows as she took a sip of wine, then lifting the glass high over her head as Sombra snaked an arm out of her blanket nest to try and snatch it. “I think you’ve had enough.”

“Nah, no way, Sombra goes hard and she never stops, that’s like, like water to me, soft shit, oh come _on_ your arms are too fucking long…”

Widow didn’t lower her glass until Sombra grumpily withdrew her hand, wrapping herself back up even more tightly, pouting. “What, am I not fancy enough for the vintage?”

Amélie booped her on the nose, laughing slightly at Sombra’s affront for stealing her signature move. “Absolutely not.”

“Well fine, next time I bust out the shitty tequila, no shots for you Madame Guillard, I’ll just, uh, Moira gets them all, yeah, tequila shots with Moira turn the fuck up.” They could both only keep their straight faces for about half a second before Amélie smiled and Sombra outright threw her head back, almost falling back in laughter. “No, fuck, can you even imagine? God what a nightmare. Just more for me and Gabey and Kande, you keep your bottles you have to let breathe or whatever, no more Widowmakers allowed at Talon turn ups.”

Amélie sighed and looked down at her glass, running a slender finger around the rim. Sombra knew 100% that she was faking the sad, pensive, woe-is-me my-life-is-blue downcast stare of agony but she still couldn’t help but be reeled in. She was too pretty.

With great personal effort, Sombra extracted her arms from her blanket burrito and wrapped them around Amélie. She expected some sort of resistance, but all she got was softness, Amélie leaning her head on top of Sombra’s.

Sombra’s eyes were wide, her voice full of the hope and innocence only a drunk girl could manage. “Does this mean you love me?”

And she maintained that shining hope even as it took Amélie a little too long to respond, and even when her response was quiet, almost private, like she knew she was talking to herself because Sombra wasn’t going to remember anything anyways. “As much as I can love anyone.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of a Concept and might be expanded because cute spiderbyte murders me let me know if it murders you too and I'll probably write more *that emoji with the fingers making the circle you know the one*


End file.
